Flowey
|image = Flowey Talk normal.gif | Normal FloweyHurt.png | Hurt FloweyDeathNeutral.png | Fatal (Neutral) FloweyDeathGeno.png | Fatal (Genocide) Flowey sprite.png | Overworld FloweyEmpty.png | Overworld (Dead) God flowey.png | Photoshop Flowey |nicknames = FLOWERY |relatives = Alphys (creator) Asriel (former self) The First Human (adopted sibling) |gender = Male |species = Flower|affiliation = Evil...?|location = Ruins|music = Your Best Friend Your Best Nightmare Finale You Idiot|pronouns = He/Him/His|status = Active (Neutral) Inactive (True Pacifist) Deceased (Neutral Kill/Genocide)|birthDate = ?|birthPlace = True Lab|deathDate = N/A|deathPlace = Barrier (Neutral Kill) Throne Room (Genocide)|age = ?|eyes = Black/White|health = 6000|attack = 19|defense = 0 (weakened)}} ! the !|Flowey upon meeting the player}} Flowey is a living flower who is the first creature the the protagonist encounters and is the main Antagonist in UnderTale. He's your "best friend", and has a knack for funny faces. His main philosophy is "KILL or BE KILLED." He has the Empty One role. Profile Personality Initially, Flowey operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with southern jargon, such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Ruins if they killed any monster. He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. He is also shown to be extremely cowardly, as he kills his former father to appease the protagonist in a vain attempt to save his own life in the Genocide Route's conclusion. Appearance Flowey usually appears as a sentient, grinning, golden flower, with a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. Flowey can contort his face into a variety of expressions and mimic the faces and voices of other characters. He mimics Toriel and Asgore in some situations, as well as his old self at the end of the Genocide Route. He also mimics the protagonist's face before the Neutral Route's final battle. AUs where Flowey is present: */Underfell/ */Underswap/ *SwapFell *DanceTale *UnderKeep *Underworld *LittleTale *GemTale *AxeTale *SwapTale *ErrorTale *InkTale *ModTale *SenseTale *OverChanged *Reverted! Flowey *TemmieTale *SansTale *PapyTale *PapyrusTale *SCP Tale *UnderReflect *UnderLust *ReaperTale *SpongeTale *PaperTale *TaleTwist *UnderSwap: Super Sigma *DopeFell *DopeTale *EpicTale *GoreTale *Fusiontale (aka. Sunny) *HardTale *Flowey Possession *ChessTale *CrossoverTale *AlterTale *UnderVale *UnderPortal *FutureTale *UnderDad *UnderTale Yellow *UnderDank *MashupTale *UnderToad *Alternate Reality *CartoonTale *WindowsTale *ModTale *OceanTale *UnderSail *BandiTale *GlitchTale *UnderWar *WarTale *OuterTale *Undertale Rho *UnderScramble */Pokétale/ *Undermon (Sunflora) *UnderFresh *HorrorTale *UnderTomb *UndyneTale *FairyTale *AbyssTale */Anti-Glitch Tale/ *UnderTerror *CPU Tale *ApocalypseTale *SteamTale */Flowey Fridays AU/ *SorrowTale *SteamTale *UnderSteam *StoryShift *CreepyTale *DemonTale *MobTale *MafiaTale (aka UnderMafia) *NegativeTale *MonoFell *UnderVirus （Aka. Vlowey） *HELP_Tale *Trickster! Flowey */UnderThread/ *DemiTale *SwapTale */Buddy The Flower/ *UnderPants *FableTwister */MingleTale/ *StoryWarp *Poppy The Flower */YTPtale/ *DELETED Tale *GoatTale *FloweyPot AU *UnderNeath Gallery Flowey.png 2812589-floweyoverworld.png Imgres.png Omega Flowey ported to GMod.jpg Colored Flowey V.3.gif Imgbin-flowey-undertale-flower-toriel-flower-D4ZQLsfU3ZnNSm6DpMHFJCPJN.jpg Sbfagukygflu fgl.jpg Imgres.jpg 122343.jpg Category:Undertale Category:Flowers Category:Villains Category:The Empty One Role Category:Flowey Category:Resetter Category:Male